


So... Papaya

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Keith laughed and started gathering as much hair in his hand as he could to make a ponytail on the top of his head.“Honor!” he shouted in faux anger and Pidge lost it. She was on the floor clutching her stomach just as Lance had been and Hunk looked to be close to joining her.Allura only stared in confusion. “I do not understand.”or that time Team Voltron watched Avatar: The Last Airbender





	So... Papaya

**Author's Note:**

> This was formed from the image of Keith shouting HONOR not leaving my head

Keith wasn’t sure how they came to the topic of their favorite childhood TV shows as they rested in the lounge but he wasn’t complaining. He never got to watch much TV when he was young — between moving from foster home to foster home and getting into far more fights than any eight year old should — but he did have a few shows he would never fail to miss.

“Dude, I don’t think I missed a single episode of _Kim Possible,_ ” Pidge said. She pushed up her glasses and let her face slip into a wide smile. “I think I still know the entire theme song.”

“Haha, oh man, I couldn’t get enough _The Power Puff Girls_!” Hunk exclaimed. He covered his face as if he was embarrassed. Lance kicked his legs up and placed them in Hunk’s lap and leaned up against Keith side. 

“Oh yeah, that was a good show,” he agreed, not letting Hunk drown in unnecessary embarrassment. 

“You watched that, didn’t you Shiro?” Keith asked and Shiro looked up from where he was focussed on braiding Allura’s hair.

“Yeah, I liked Bubbles. Though, my favorite show was _Codename: Kids Next Door_.” Shiro finished off the braid and started on another.  

“All these shows have such interesting names,” Allura said and Shiro chuckled. 

“I guess they don’t make much sense unless you’ve seen the show.”

“You will just have tell me about them.” Allura hummed and leaned into Shiro’s hands.

“You two are gross,” Pidge said. She crunched up her nose and took her glasses off. “There. Can’t see the mushiness now.”

Allura laughed, “Don’t worry Pidge, you’ll have someone to be mushy with one day.”

“Dear God, I hope not,” Pidge grumbled and Hunk choked on a laugh.

“What was you favorite show, Keith?” Lance asked.

“Oh, um, I don’t really —“ Keith stuttered. It wasn’t that he was _embarrassed_ of the show, just that he wasn’t sure if it was too predictable. 

“Wrong question, Lance!” Shiro chuckled. “Ask him what he named his Galra sword.”

“Um, okay? Keith, what’s the name of your Galra sword?” Lance leaned his head back so he could look at Keith’s face and Keith felt his cheeks turn red.

“Spacesword,” he answered quietly. For a second he thought Lance didn’t get the reference and thought that Keith just gave his sword an odd name out of nowhere. Lance, however, started laughing so hard after a moment of complete silence that he fell off the couch.

“You named — oh my god— you named your sword after Sokka’s!” Lance was gasping for breath and Hunk and Pidge both seemed close to crying from laughter. 

“I know, it’s lame. Shut up.” Keith could feel his face heating up and was absolutely ready to murder Shiro. He would never tell Shiro anything again. 

“No, no, it’s so not lame!” Lance exclaimed as he finally caught his breath. “I was actually planning on suggesting that if you hadn’t named it.”

“You were gonna what now?” Keith asked. Lance was the last person he would have thought would make a reference to cartoons. He always seemed to think he was cool and suave and Keith wouldn’t have put it past Lance to make fun of people who did. Keith figured he should stop thinking that Lance was smooth — especially considering the boy was currently having trouble getting himself back on the couch without stumbling.

“Yeah man, _Avatar_ was and forever will be my favorite cartoon ever made.” Lance finally got himself back on the couch but was leaning again Hunk and had his legs in Keith’s lap this time.

“You used to pine over Zuko so hard,” Hunk chuckled.

Lance sputtered and put a hand over HUnk’s mouth. “Shut up! I was eight!”

Keith laughed and started gathering as much hair in his hand as he could to make a ponytail on the top of his head. 

“Honor!” he shouted in faux anger and Pidge lost it. She was on the floor clutching her stomach just as Lance had been and Hunk looked to be close to joining her. 

Allura only stared in confusion. “I do not understand.”

“We really need to finish saving the universe so you can watch it,” Shiro said finishing off another braid.

“We can do that now.” Pidge sat up and stared around the room with wide eyes. “I’ve got all three seasons downloaded on my laptop.”

“Yes!” Keith punched the air in excitement.

“Woohoo!” Lance yelled and stood up with both arms in the air. “Go get your laptop, Pidge! Hunk, we’re gonna go get snacks.”

“What do we do?” Shiro asked.

“Make this place comfy. And find Coran!” Lance shouted the last part from the hallway and Hunk rushed to catch up with him. Pidge went to find her laptop, Allura went to search for Coran, and Shiro and Keith gathered every blanket and pillow they found from the bedrooms. 

“So should I mention that you had a crush on Sokka or…” Shiro started as the made their way back to the lounge.

“If you say anything about that I will push you out of the airlock,” Keith growled but it was kind of hard to look and sound threatening when one is covered in blanket and pillows. 

“I’m sure,” Shiro gave him a teasing smirk. They got to lounge to see that everyone else was already there. Lance seemed to be explaining to Coran what was going on, Pidge was setting up her laptop placed on a small table, and Hunk and Allura were already digging into the food. 

Keith took the opportunity of Lance’s back being turned towards them to sneak up behind him and dump the blankets he was holding over his head.

“Keith!” Lance yelled as he tried to find his way out of the blankets. Keith laughed and dodged Lance’s  flailing arms. When Lance finally got free he grabbed a blanket shoved it onto Keith’s head who still laughing to hard to avoid it.

“If you two are done, we’re ready to start,” Pidge said and Keith could hear the teasing tone in her voice. 

“We’re ready!” Lance shouted and yanked the blanket off of Keith’s head. He wrapped it around both of their shoulders and pulled Keith to floor with him.

Keith felt himself get completely absorbed into the show the moment the opening started. He was able to forget that he was in a giant castle ship in the middle of space, he forgot about the constant anxiety of the fact that he wasn’t completely human, he even almost forgot he was sitting next to the boy he’s had a crush on since day one.

Almost.

He would have forgotten if Lance hadn’t felt the need to wrap his arm around Keith’s waist and settle into his side. He would have forgotten if he didn’t have Lance laugh in his ear every other time Sokka spoke. And he definitely would have forgotten if Lance hadn’t shook him the moment Zuko first appeared.

“There he is! There’s the love of my life!” Lance yelled and Hunk laughed. 

“You say that every time we watch this,” Hunk teased.

“I say it because it’s true! Zuko deserves to know how much I love him!”

“But isn’t he part of the fire people?” Allura asked with a frown. “I thought they were bad.”

“They are,” Pidge responds. “But Zuko redeems himself.”

“But he’s _bad_.” Allura says.

“Not really,” Keith says quietly. “He’s not that bad.”

“You tell her Keith,” Lance nudges him playfully.

“Shut up.”

They got halfway through the first season before they had to pause for bathroom breaks and snack refills. Keith was slightly surprised that they had gotten through so far with no attacks or distress signals. He wasn’t complaining, though.

“I really enjoy that Sokka character!” Coran said as he got back from the kitchen with Hunk. 

“I think he’s kind of obnoxious,” Allura stated from her bundle of blankets. She stole all the ones Shiro had been using when he left for the bathroom. 

“He’s trying his best,” Keith said with as much confidence as he could muster. He really didn’t like going against Allura’s views in fear of her avoiding him again but he would not stand for insulting Sokka — _the purest boy ever_ — no matter the circumstances. 

“He’s quite funny,” Coran says with a smile.

“And he’s super smart!” Keith exclaims and Lance jumps in surprise when Keith suddenly sits up. “He’s their strategist and he’s good at maps and literally the purest person on this show!”

“So who insulted Sokka?” Shiro asked from the doorway and Pidge was snickering behind him.

“Allura did,” Hunk answered. Keith sat back and pouted, ignoring Lance’s wide-eyed gaze. 

“Bad move, ‘Lura,” Shiro said as he sat back down. He frowned when he noticed all his blankets were gone and reached to take Pidge’s. “Keith would probably kill a man for Sokka.”

“I would not.” Keith shot back. “Punch someone, yeah, but I wouldn’t kill.”

“Get your own blankets, Shiro!” Pidge yelled as she tried to pull her blankets out of Shiro’s grip. 

“No, I definitely remember you saying you’d kill for Sokka when you were twelve.”

“Yeah, but I was _twelve_ and didn’t have any concept of the meaning of life. I’m also pretty sure I had been listening to MCR for five hours before I said that.” 

“Yikes.” Lance muttered and Keith barked out a laugh. Pidge started laughing as well and Shiro used it to his advantage and yanked the blankets out of her hands. 

“Move over Hunk, I’m using you as a human pillow,” Pidge grumbled and Hunk made more for her to squeeze between him and Keith. “And don’t be embarrassed, Keith, I think we all would have killed for Sokka at some point.”

“I would kill for Zuko,” Lance says quietly and Hunk groans.

“ _We know Lance_.” 

They got through the rest of the season with no interruption and Keith was pretty sure they were all close to tears by the end. 

“So she just turns into the moon?” Allura asks in shock.

“Sokka finally finds a girl who likes him and then she leaves!” Coran really is crying and Keith feels bad for wanting to laugh.

“My first girlfriend tied me to a tree and stole my lion,” Lance mumbles so only Keith can hear while to others are consoling Coran.

“That’s rough, buddy,” Keith mumbles back with a smile. They lock eyes for a second before collapsing in laughter.

“I still do not understand your love for Zuko,” Allura says sadly and Shiro chuckles.

“You won’t really understand until season three,” he reassures her and she nods.

“All right Paladins!” Allura sits up suddenly. “Off to bed now! I expect you all up bright and early tomorrow morning to start training.”

She stood up and dragged Shiro with her. Coran stood as well while the other groaned. 

“If we want to watch the next season tomorrow we must get everything done beforehand,” She adds before grabbing her blankets and marching to her room with Shiro trailing behind her. They all jump up and grab their respective blankets and pillows. Hunk and Pidge were down the hall in seconds with Coran close behind them leaving Lance and Keith alone. 

“So…” Lance starts and rests and elbow on Keith’s shoulder. “Papaya.”

Keith stares at Lance for a moment trying to remember the reference. A beat later and he’s blushing and pushing Lance away. “Shut up, you _nerd_!”

Lance grabs Keith’s wrists and pulls him close. “Hey Keith, are you an airbender? Because you take my breath away.”

“That is the most over used pick up line, oh my god.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh even though he couldn’t deny it made his legs feel like jelly.

“You got a better one, hothead?” Lance pouted and moved his arms so they were around Keith’s neck.

Keith hummed and placed his hands on Lance’s waist. “That’s a sharp outfit, Lance. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire class — mmmpff” 

Keith was expecting Lance to laugh but he can’t say he really minded the kiss. Lance tangled his hands in Keith’s hair and he pulled Lance closer. They stayed like that until they were panting for air and Keith reluctantly let go of Lance’s lips. 

“If all I had to do was quote Azula for you to kiss me I would have done it months ago,” Keith whispered. Lance laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
